<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amaya and the locket by kk_Autumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762386">Amaya and the locket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_Autumn/pseuds/kk_Autumn'>kk_Autumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey my technical Ocs and their dnd story snitbits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk_Autumn/pseuds/kk_Autumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey these are just small stories and dabbles of my original characters in their dnd land. This one focus's on Amaya, read if you want and know i encourage your criticism. Tell me everything I do wrong and give me pointers. Be as mean as you want =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied ones i guess? Not really though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hey my technical Ocs and their dnd story snitbits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amaya and the locket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She only had vague memories of her mother. She was young when she had died and though she knew she loved her Cory was the one who really had raised her. Her mother had helped her start, giving her the love and teaching a young child needed, but Cory got to be a constant in her life. There always was a bit of guilt in the back of her mind for thinking that way, but she guessed her father had tainted her view on parents. Perhaps the way Cory came home that night after he found out left an impression on her, perhaps she held a small bit of blame on her mother’s head despite it being undeserved. </p><p>He had been a wreck after it happened. Always looking like he would break down at a given moment and she couldn’t exactly bame him. Especially given the fact they really had lost two parents that night. After her mother’s death her father became a background figure. He wasn’t really there for them after the fact and maybe she was a bit bitter that he’d left Cory to do most of the work in actually raising them. So maybe she held her older brother in a higher light than she did her mom and dad, but he was the one to comfort her and be there.</p><p>She was young when her mother died and that was despermentral to her yet  Cory was the only one to comfort her and Adam. He should have gotten the same comfort and maybe he did a bit but he didn’t get it fully. He told them it would be alright when he wasn’t even sure himself. He had made sure it was alright for them in the end but with a bit of sacrifice to his own. </p><p>She would always remember the way he looked that night. He looked exhausted like he had already been crying before and he was shaking slightly. When he saw her the tears came back and she remembered him hugging like she would disappear. Adam was added to it once he had come home looking better then Cory but still upset. She didn’t know what had happened yet, but seeing both her brothers like that told her something was wrong so she ended up sitting there confused and worried.</p><p>She didn’t like seeing her brothers, upset or stressed because she wasn’t used to it. Cory was usually happy and had good time management and Adam was usually calm and put together. Yeah there have been times where they were upset and angry, but the emotions were never at such an extent. She made it her goal that night to keep it from happening again. (She’d fail of course. After all, life could be cruel but she’d still try nonetheless.)</p><p>Her father had come home the same time as Adam but he went straight to his room. After her mother’s death her father was technically there. He was in the same house and she supposed it was his money that went into food and such, but he wasn’t there emotionally. He didn’t really do much so Cory had to instead. Cory was the one left to take charge and while both her and Adam helped best they could they were still far younger than him. There wasn’t much they could do. (Nevermind the fact Cory was still pretty young too but he could actually do work.)</p><p>He had gotten into a routine eventually but in the beginning things were stressful. He was always busy doing something and was always tired. Coffee became a bit of a commonity something he would be drinking a lot. (She had a love hate relationship with the drink; it tasted good but something about it was always bitter to her.) Quite difficult for her to see. Still no matter his business with school, with house management or work there always seemed to be time for them. The moment they needed him his schedule was suddenly moved round, rearranged to their involvement. (He especially was admantent on helping her learn to shoot a bow when she was old enough, and he moved things around a lot, milking every last second possible to do so. He said it had been worth the hassle despite the large amount of work he had to make up.)</p><p>It hurt to see him like that. It hurt knowing he felt obligated to do all that work just to keep them happy. He took the responsibilities with stride and never really complained, but she knew most would so she did best to make things easier. </p><p>Became a bit more independent in her own work(not much but still had some work), found hobbies she enjoyed that kept out of the way or that didn't require much supervision and kept him company throughout his work. Simple things really. When she got older she took it further, like completing the small tasks he didnt notice he had and doing some of the larger ones he had not yet started because he was finishing something else. </p><p>Some of them were done in secret, others more obvious. She only did the ones she knew she was capable of handling so there really was no problem. He still didn’t like her doing them, always finding her later with a small and worried frown talking about how she didn’t need to and that he was fine. She never answered letting him ramble as she stood still listening attentively but never taking it to heart. </p><p>Her fate was sealed with the small glint of gratitude he'd always have in his eyes despite its lack in his tone. With the sigh of relief he let out in passing when he was able to go to sleep earlier and with the happiness in his face when he could hang out more with Jordan. The smiles still looked tired and most of the time he had with Jordan was spent at the house since he didn't get enough sleep/energy to go out somewhere, but it still sealed it. </p><p>Plus she also got to make Jordan happier who despite understanding the need to be there for your siblings missed Cory. They were best friends after all and though she knew Jordan loved spending time with her and Adam(and his siblings to boot) to make up when Cory couldn't she knew he wanted Cory to be there too. Then there were the times Jordan would show up at random to check in letting them hang with his siblings while he instead stayed with Cory helping him with whatever heś doing at the time. She thought of him as an honorary brother. </p><p>He also could spend more time with her and Adam. She didn know what he did with Adam alone but when he was alone with her he helped her along her woodland escapades and when he was with both of them at the same time they did whatever they wanted at the time. </p><p>(She had a fond memory of background music playing as her and her siblings (along with Jordan and his) danced along with it. It had been both silly and fun. Especially when Cory had grabbed on to her, holding her hands in his as he pulled them upwards and backwards as he walked back. An attempt to pull her further into the beat and while she didn't like dancing Cory looked so genuinely happy she played along.)</p><p>Unlike Cory even with the extra work she had plenty of free time to spare. Doing a little bit of work to lessen his load of work did no harm. And if it got tough she could take time off in the woods instead. Hunting whatever interested her at the time. </p><p>Nature was her secondary safeplace and was worth the hassle of sneaking out to avoid her father. Though there wasn't much sneaking since he wasn really there anyway. She didn't know why he cared about her being up and about out there. It was better than being trapped inside all day. It was a different type of peaceful. </p><p>In basic terms Cory was the light of that house and no one would ever be one to tell her otherwise. She was certain he would do anything for her in his bounds and in return she’d do anything for him within hers. He didn’t ask for much in return though and not very often did he ask something either. That’s why she felt obligated to protect the necklace he had given her when he asked her to. </p><p>There was enough reason to do it with the smile he had worn after she put it on, but it was her mother’s and while details would forever be foggy the necklace almost felt like a gift to remember her by. It had sealed the deal for her. Plus it was special.</p><p>She had noticed it had a split in the middle on its side cutting it in half being held together via a small latch. It could be opened up and when it did the flat edges inside reflected an image; Different on which one. They were small and only one of them held Cory but she was in both. Both held people she’d never met before and in both she looked older if not by much. She was confused but felt pulled. The first was in a place she’d never been but the second was at their spot on the river near the willow. Her insides twisted with the thought of strangers finding it but something about these people being there appealed to her. Both appealed to her really. While there was an undenying apprehension in her gut something about them reeled her in. A fuzzy feeling of contentment and safety in seeing them.</p><p>Absentmindedly she rubbed her finger along the edges feeling dazed. She didn’t know who they were but she wanted to. Eventually the daze broke and she heard Adam calling for her. She closed it softly and stared at the necklace. It was a simple thing really; Most likely made of silver, and round with small engravings surrounding an equally small orange gem. Simple . . . when were things ever simple? This time she couldn find it in herself to mind that fact. How she’d get to whatever it was in the necklace she had no clue, but she found herself excited at the prospect of finding out. A giddy feeling of joy setting in along with a smile. Checking inside it once more she deemed it certain upon seeing no change. </p><p>Adam continued calling out and she forced herself to breathe putting the necklace on once more. What lied ahead was unknown, but that had never scared her before. It was fun exploring the unknown and this unknown held hope. Cory looked happy in the picture she saw and that's something she's always wanted. He was happy with her and Adam now but he looked more relaxed with it. Whoever the people in the image were, were special and she couldn't wait to meet them. Finally she picked up her bow and walked towards the house and towards the call of her brother, a small pep in her step. Things were looking up weren they? <br/>
(She wished she had noticed Adam was missing from the image)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>